It was you
by Ashuri-Kasandora-Tsuyoi
Summary: Deep feelings exist between Amidamaru and Mosuke even though their only aware of their own. But can they act on these feelings before something terrible happens. Requested Fanfic. R


**It was you.**

**Ashuri: yeah this is a requested fic for Setsumi-san. It's a Amidamaru/Mosuke. I think they seem a little OOC. I've never written anything with Amidamaru or Mosuke, so I pray that you all like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter one: shooting stars yields illicit desires. 

_"I can't keep defending us if I don't have a stronger sword Mosuke!" eleven year old Amidamaru told his friend. "Can't you make something better?" "I've told you before." fourteen year old Mosuke said, an annoyed look playing at his face. "Sword making is hard work. And I need good steel." "I know." "Then stop badgering me!" Mosuke said cutting up the vegetables for their stew, oblivious to the other orphans running around._

_ "One day, I'll make you the best sword ever, alright." Amidamaru fell silent and nodded. The same conversation happened every time he broke a sword. The swords were flimsy and were broken easily anyway. He really need a stronger blade. He sighed and stared absent mindedly at Mosuke as he made dinner. Mosuke..._

_ Mosuke turned and looked at him. "What's with the look, Amidamaru?" "Hmm?" "Hello, earth to Amidamaru! Samurai wannabe!" Amidamaru blinked. "Oh sorry." "What's up?" Mosuke asked dishing out their dinner. "Nothing." "You sure?" "Yes." Amidamaru replied and accepted the plate that Mosuke handed him. "Well dig in."_

_ Dinner was fine, the same as ever, due to the small garden of vegetables they had. Afterward, Amidamaru went to stargaze. He was alone for awhile, before Mosuke joined him. "I'm sorry about the sword. "I'll make you another one." "Thanks." "Star's arr beautiful aren't they?" Mosuke said. "They sure are." Amidamaru replied. As they stared up at the sky, a shooting star flew by over head. "Make a wish!" Mosuke said. Amidamaru smiled and closed his eyes. I wish I could be the greatest samurai ever and Mosuke and I can be friends forever._

The childhood memory faded and an older Amidamaru opened his eyes and looked up at the stars. The wish he had made had come true. He was a samurai and he and Mosuke were still friends. And speaking of Mosuke. The big lug was curled up on the ground fast asleep, snoring loudly. He smiled. Lazy sword smith. He leaned toward Mosuke. "Mosuke."

Mosuke grunted and rolled over. "Mosuke, there's a snake." Mosuke's eyes flew open and he started to look around for the snake. Amidamaru burst into silent laughter and Mosuke finally caught on. "Amidamaru!" "Yes, Mosuke?" He replied innocently. Mosuke tackled him. "What do you think you were doing! Waking me up like that!" Amidamaru couldn't hold in his laughter. "You sleep to much Mosuke. It's bad for your health."

"So? I was having a great dream!" "About what?" "Uh..." Mosuke released him. "Nothing." "But you just said it was a great dream." Amidamaru said. "I forgot what it was about." he said slightly red. "Oh." Mosuke sighed. "Well if there's nothing important I'm going back to sleep. Got swords to make tomorrow." He laid back down and closed his eyes. "Well I suppose I can let you sleep." Amidamaru said also sighing. "You should sleep as well." Mosuke suggested. "Samurai's need to be well rested." "True."

Silence followed and Mosuke eventually drifted off to sleep again. Amidamaru was far from it however. He wasn't tired. Either that or he had a lot on his mind. He kept thinking of his childhood memories and how he and Mosuke had survived, building on each other's support and making a strong lasting friendship. A friendship that meant more to him then anything. More to him then the Shogun, more to him then maybe his own life. And it was thanks to this friendship that he had a wonderful sword. Made by then man who was snoring beside him.

Mosuke grunted and rolled over in his sleep, his dreams making him smile and smacking his head on a rock, but not waking up. Smiling again Amidamaru figured Mosuke would have a headache in the morning. But it wasn't these thoughts that were keeping him awake. It was the other thoughts.

The ones that had been plaguing his dreams and consciousness. Thoughts he had slight trouble understanding. Maybe it was because he didn't want to understand it, or because he was afraid. Probably more so the second one. He had dubbed this thoughts as illicit desires. An erroneous option put together by the chemicals in his brain, yet so right.

Amidamaru sighed still wishing to know if what he thought and what he felt was proper. Well it didn't really matter but it was a question he wanted answered. He wanted to discuss it with Mosuke but because Mosuke was the issue at hand, he didn't think discussing his illicit desires would be a good idea.

He looked down at the sleeping Mosuke and wondered what he was dreaming of and why he wouldn't even tell him about them. They had never kept secrets from each other except in this case. It was kind of strange and it didn't seem right. Amidamaru prodded Mosuke in the back to see if he really was asleep. He didn't move. "Mosuke are you dead?" Amidamaru said playfully and Mosuke swatted him subconsciously. "Guess not."

At times he wondered if Mosuke had similar illicit desires. Mosuke never really showed it if he did or not so he couldn't dwell on that thought. He believed it would be nice if Mosuke felt the same way. They would have to wait and see how things developed.

A shooting star flew across the heavens just like 13 years ago. He smiled and closed his eyes, making a wish. A wish for illicit desires to become more so then an erroneous option.

* * *

**Ashuri: well...there it is. Sorry its short. Hope you like it. The next chapter will have to wait awhile because I'll be on a trip and won't be able to update. Alright...bye. R&R please.**


End file.
